In recent years, a service for providing content to a user via a network has been used as a service for providing various types of information to a user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a service for providing, to a user, content based on an evaluation value of each of a plurality of recommenders who recommend the content, the evaluation value being applied by the user, in order to accurately provide content desired by the user.